Inter Dimensional Wafia School
by amekazakai
Summary: Every year, 42 eleven-year olds from all different dimensions have to make the life-altering choice of whether to attend this mysterioius school or not. Welcome to the world of the Wafia, where fiction is the reality.
1. The Acceptance Letter

**Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm back with another fanfic crossover idea, but this one is SO bigger. You'll see. And I'll TRY to upload as fast as I can, but due to limitations (aka my parents), I can't promise anything. And anyways, the next chapter really depends on how long it takes for people to give me characters. So for now, enjoy!**

**Characters are not mine and Chiara, Harrison, and Isabella are their own people!**

"Hey, did you finish sending the last of them?"

"Yeah. Owl post really is convenient sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's only for our dimension, remember? The Muggle kids are gonna freak."

"I still don't understand why they want both Muggle AND wizarding children."

"Malfoy, will you please break out of your stereotypes and discrimination? You're gonna be teaching a whole variety of people soon, and besides, a lot of our co-workers are Muggles."

"Whatever, Potter."

"Harry, Draco, stop it."

"Hermione, I still don't understand why you call the ferret Draco."

"He's NOT a ferret any more than you are a weasel, Ron. At least Harry calls him Malfoy."

"Technically, he IS a weasel."

"Malfoy. Shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter."

"Shut up before I magic your mouth shut for you!"

"Both of you, grow up from your stupid childhood rivalry! And shut up! Chiara's going to pop in soon!"

"Yeah, shut up ferret."

"RONALD!"

There was a sudden bright flash as the four Hogwarts graduates shielded their eyes, and then-

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Chiara, you're not. They were just fighting over something irrelevant. Anyway, we sent all the letters."

"Good. Jenny confirmed that Yuko-san sent the ones designated to her to all the people in the Clamp-verses, too. And Tsuna told us this morning that all the letters in the KHR-verse has been sent."

There was another bright flash as Harrison and Isabella appeared.

Isabella immediately glomped Draco happily upon catching sight of him.

Harrison grinned and nodded at the four before turning to Chiara.

"Hiruma and Atobe got their letters out. Last I saw, Goten was riding the Flying Nimbues and dropping letters on people's heads."

Isabella just shrugged when Chiara turned to her.

"The've been given out."

Chiara nodded, taking Isabella's word for it.

"Hey, let's go get butterbeer!"

Everybody agreed happily and there were four cracks as the four wizards and witch apparated away.

The three Wafia members suddenly disappeared in a flash of indigo, green, and red fire.

As they disappeared, an extra letter that had been on a table floated down to the floor.

It read:

_"Dear whoever this letter reaches,_

_We trust that this letter has reached the person that it was intended for. You have been decided as eligible to attend the Inter-Dimensional Wafia School of Academics and Combat._

_We in question are the Wafia. We are seven people who have founded this school in order to not just teach, but to raise our students into the people they were very well meant to be._

_Upon arrival at our school, you will be expected to follow school rules and to respect your elders. Please note that we do not tolerate any form bullying. Any breaking of the rules and you will recieve detention._

_You will be provided special transportation to the school. Please wait at at 9:00 am on August 25th._

_This way, first years are sorted and classes will be selected for each student depending on their house and year. __Students will be taken to buy their necessary items._

_Students will have a choice of whether or not to stay in school for winter and summer breaks. Winter break begins on the first day of December and ends on the last. Summer break begins on the first da yof July and ends on August 25th._

_Students are expected to go through all seven years of schooling upon entrance._

_Students will also find that all needs will be taken care of, including food, toiletries, and if need be, extra clothing. Uniforms will be also be provided._

_Students, of course, have the option to not attend, but please understand that this is a one-time offer only. If you wish not to attend, we will find another eligable person to attend. Please choose wisely._

_With all due respect,_

_The Wafia"_

All across different dimensions, 70 eleven-year-olds struggled to make the choice that would change their lives forever.

**Okay, here's the thing. There are 5 boys and 5 girls in each house per year. That means 10 people per house every year. There are 7 houses, so 70 people in one year. And with 7 years, there are 490 students. So PLEASE PLEASE help me by sending in descriptions of various characters! Please give me their names, physical description, family info (parents, siblings, royalty or not?), strengths (weak subjects?, speed, strength, agility, etc.), what manga world they're from, what year, hobbies, etc. Siblings and twins would be awesome too! Create as much as you want. The more, the better! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**

**Review or PM. I also recieve anonymous messages, so please help me out! Thanks a TON. You guys'll get full credit for your characters.**

**Thanks sooooooooo much!**

**And review with criticisms/comments etc.! I love you guys!~**


	2. Arrival at the School

**Yeah, um….Sorry to all of you for not updating in a long, long time. High school's driving me crazy, so….**

**On the plus side, the truth and dare chapter is currently being written! So please be patient! ^.^**

**And also, this disclaimer will go on for the whole story:**

I only own my OCs. The Wafia are their own people. The other teachers and creatures belong to whoever created them. The students are (mostly) mine!

And yes Jenny, Balmung is in this chapter. All the way at the end.

**Enjoy!**

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

Haruhi Tsukiyo was standing in front of the main entrance to a high school.

She had gotten the acceptance letter from the Wafia School two months ago, and she had immediately wanted to go.

Haruhi had always loved adventure and she had heard many extraordinary things about the school and the teachers.

Her parents were a little reluctant, but they could see that their daughter really wanted to go.

It was also well-known that every single graduate of the school went onto high positions in all fields, whether it was religion, entertainment, government, or medical.

The school was just THAT GOOD.

Of course, there were also rumors about the school that many kids also never came back to their families...

The letter had instructed her to be at the entrance to Deimon High School on August 25th at 9 a.m.

She had come, but now what?

Suddenly, the door to the entrance swung open and a very VERY big man wearing a red and white football jersey came out.

He had a chestnut-shaped head and a broad grin.

"Hi! You must be here for the Wafia School, right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yup!"

The man grinned. "Hi! I'm Kurita-sensei! Come on, it's almost time to leave!"

Haruhi was a bit surprised.

This man was a sensei?

He looked like he could barely fit through the door, much less be able to teach a class.

Either way, she followed the man through the empty school and out another set of doors and out to…..a football field.

There was a group of students huddled near the 40-yard line.

Haruhi went over to join the kids when she was stopped by another man.

This one was a bit taller than her, maybe 5 feet 7?

But he was skinny and had messy black hair that fell everywhere.

Like Kurita-sensei, this man was wearing jeans and red football jersey, this one with the number 21 in white.

He, at least, looked somewhat like a respectable teacher.

"Hi, I'm Sena-sensei. And you are?"

"Haruhi Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you, sensei."

"Nice to meet you too. Go on and join the other kids. We're going to be departing in a couple of minutes."

As Haruhi joined other kids, she realized that not all of them were first years. The group was a mixture of first years to seventh years.

And every single one of the upperclassmen seemed frightened, or at least tense about something.

"Hiruma-san, they're all here. It's time to go."

Haruhi turned when she heard Sena-sensei talking to another man she hadn't noticed before.

He had been lying in the grass with a football magazine over his head, but when Sena-sensei said it was time to go, the man sat up, the magazine sliding down his torso to reveal a sub-machine gun, a red football jersey with the number 1, mass of blonde spikes, pointy ears with multiple piercings, and sleepy narrow eyes that seemed to look through her.

Haruhi shivered. The man looked...demonic in a way.

Then the man smiled so that everybody could see his fang-like teeth.

All the students shivered in fright as the man stood up in one fluid motion. "OI, FUCKING BRATS! LISTEN UP! I'm Hiruma Yoichi. Call me anything other than Hiruma-sensei and I will murder you. Understood?"

The kids could tell that this meant business.

When he said that he would murder, he MEANT it.

It wasn't an empty threat.

Hiruma-sensei grinned. "Now, everybody gather around and touch the magazine with a finger. Hold onto your stuff!"

He waited as everybody gathered around and stretched their arms to touch the magazine. "Oi, fucking chibi, what's the time?"

Sena-sensei muttered something about not using foul language near students as he glanced at his wristwatch. "We'll be going in three. Two. One! Here we go!"

And the entire group vanished in a flash of light.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

Haruhi grunted as she landed on the floor and yelped as someone else landed on top of her.

"Sorry!" The other kid got up and helped her to her feet.

Now that she was up, Haruhi could clearly see her surroundings.

The three senseis and the older students had landed on their feet easily.

The younger kids weren't as lucky and had ended up as a huge pile of people and luggage.

"Eyeshield 21 on time. Check. Now get your ass out of here, Hiruma."

Haruhi looked up from checking that she had all her stuff and was met with the sight of a woman with long black hair wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans facing off against Hiruma-sensei, both sporting a huge smirk.

"Language, Jenny, language."

"Shut up, YOICHI."

Hiruma growled. "That's out of bounds, fucking bitch."

"Do I look like I care, bastard?"

"YO! BOSS, HIRUMA, THE HARRY POTTER CREW'S GONNA COME IN TEN! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE!"

Haruhi looked up to see a man with messy brown hair, glasses, and a red t-shirt yelling down from a platform above them.

"That's IF they come on time." The black-haired woman next to him rolled her eyes.

This woman had on an orange t-shirt, like Jenny-san.

Jenny made a face at the two. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Hiruma grinned at the students. "You heard them, fucking chibis. Get out of here."

One male sempai stumbled in his haste to get out and started when the older male on the platform suddenly called out.

"OI, NAKAGAMI! YOU BETTER HAD DONE YOUR SUMMER HOMEWORK! HEY! YO, GET BACK HERE!"

The sempai (Nakagami-sempai?) was running away, grinning and sticking his tongue out at the older male over his shoulder.

The female sighed. "Give it up, Harrison. You don't get that much respect from your students anyway."

The male, Harrison-san, growled. "Shut up, Kathy."

The female prickled. "My name is KATHERINE, not KATHY."

Harrison-san waved her protests away. "Yeah, yeah."

Jenny-san suddenly spoke up loudly. "Cut the chat. Harry Potter in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

There was a sudden blinding flash of light from the center of the room, causing Haruhi to throw up her arm in an attempt to shield herself.

When the light faded away from her vision, there was a huge crowd of people in the room.

Four adults wearing long, black robes and holding what looked to be sticks broke away from the students.

One, a tall redhead, was grumbling. "I still don't see why I have to do this with MALFOY of all people."

Another male, this one with silvery platinum blonde hair, snorted. "Same here, Weasley."

The last male, a raven hair with striking green eyes, and the female, a brunette, sighed and said at the same time. "Draco, Ron, DROP IT."

Malfoy-san and Weasley-san fell silent but kept glaring at each other.

The other two adults started herding the students out and Haruhi went with the flow, walking out of the doors and into the grounds.

What she saw amazed her.

How in the world did a school like this exist?

The grounds were...amazing.

There were tall trees and exotic flowers everywhere.

Overhead was a bright, clear blue sky with white clouds drifting along.

Haruhi started when a red bird with its tail on fire glided overhead, letting out a beautiful song as it went.

One of the adults, the black-haired male, called out happily to the bird.

"Ah! Hullo, Fawkes!"

Haruhi looked at the man uncertainly (He was talking to a burning bird like it was nothing!), then yelped as Fawkes trilled out before bursting into flames, the ashes falling into a pile on the ground.

Malfoy-san smiled. "Look and learn, muggles. You just witnessed a phoenix at the end of its life cycle."

Haruhi blinked.

A phoenix was a thing of legend, was it not?

So why…..?

She was jolted out of her racing thoughts when the bushes rustled and a….man….with long silver hair sprang out.

This newcomer was tall and lean, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans and holding a sword.

As Haruhi was inspecting the newcomer, a sempai nudged her and whispered to her.

"Plug your ears."

"Wha…?"

"Just do it!"

As soon as Haruhi had covered her ears, the silver-haired man opened his mouth and her eardrums seemed to burst.

"VOOOOOOOIIII!"

Malfoy-san twitched and roared back. "QUIET DOWN!"

The new adult growled, but complied. "The feast is about to start. You people are the last two groups. Hurry the fuck up and get the brats to their places."

The raven-haired male waved his hand. "Yeah, we know, Squalo."

Squalo-san snorted in disbelief but turned, throwing one last "Hurry up" over his shoulder before leaping into the foliage again and disappearing.

The female brunette smiled. "Let's pick up the pace everybody!"

As the group moved along the path, Haruhi couldn't help wondering.

'What in the world is this school?'

They were inside the main building of the school now.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

At first glance, the school looked like a castle, with turrets and towers and stone walls.

On the inside, the school seemed very luxurious.

The school was obviously very wealthy.

The group Haruhi was a part of had merged with what seemed to be the entire student body (She later found out that it was).

They were all in some sort of Great Hall, obviously waiting for something to occur.

Meanwhile, people from all ages and races and dimensions were milling around, talking to each other.

The noise was EXTREMELY loud.

Suddenly, there were seven bursts of flames, each one a different color of the rainbow.

A few shouted in alarm (the first-years, obviously).

The flames subsided to reveal seven adults, all wearing suits and a single-shoulder cape over their right shoulders.

The capes were the same color as the flame they had stepped out from.

In the middle of the cape was an elaborate crest, probably the school's.

The hall immediately quieted.

The woman in the middle, who Haruhi recognized as Jenny-san, spoke.

"Returning students, into the hall. First years, remain in the hall."

The seven then burst into flame again.

When the fire subsided, they had disappeared.

A girl near Haruhi snorted. "Drama queens, like always."

An outraged shout came from inside the dining hall, whose doors were now open.

"KAGAMI, I HEARD THAT!"

The girl paled. "Oh, shit. That was Won-sensei, wasn't it."

The students near her snickered. "Yeah."

The crowd of students slowly filtered and Haruhi was left with a bunch of other students, all first years (41 others, to be exact).

The students paced around, socializing a bit.

Three students in particular seemed particularly close: a boy with messy blond hair, a girl with short brown hair, and a girl with black hair.

She felt a little drawn to the three and decided to approach them.

But before she could, a loud voice from the dining hall was heard.

"FIRST YEARS, ENTER!"

As the first years entered, they were greeted the sight of Jenny-san strangling Squalo-san while one of the teachers who had burst into flames, the one with the blue cape, was shouting at some of the teachers.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PUT A SONORUS ON SQUALO?"

The teachers just shook their heads, trying to hide their grins.

The student body was laughing.

Beside her, the blonde boy groaned quietly.

'Well, this is an interesting start of the year.'

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

**Alright, a small intro to the school.**

**The number of students in one year was changed to 42, 6 kids in one house.**

**The next chapter is the sorting of the first years.**

**And merry (late) Christmas!**

**Review, please!**


	3. The Sorting

**It's time for the Sorting! Also, a little explanation about the Houses in case you don't know Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Among the first years, there were only three children who were unimpressed by the teachers' antics.

One was a Japanese girl with long black hair and blue-gray eyes who had a bored expression on her face.

The second was a small Japanese-Italian girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes who had a worried expression on her face.

The last was a Chinese-Italian boy with messy blond hair and narrowed hazel eyes that went by the name of Balmung.

Balmung twitched as he watched the small brawl at the Head Table turn into a full-out war.

He nearly snapped when he saw Jenny-sensei maul Squalo-sensei with a spoon, but the raven-haired girl's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything destructive.

At that moment, purple firecrackers erupted from someone's wand: Professor Hermione Granger, a curly-haired brunette witch from the Harry Potter world.

"Everybody CALM DOWN! The first years have to be sorted."

Jenny straightened up and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Right, right, the first years. Okay, so all you midgets have to do is step up in front of this podium in front of me and put your hand on it. It doesn't matter which hand. Okay? Now, where's that list…"

All the teachers started digging into their pockets with hopes of finding the list.

Professor Hermione rolled her eyes when Professors Harry, Ron, and Draco all started looking around as well.

"Honestly, are you wizards or not?"

She turned and waved her wand.

"_Accio list_!"

A stack of papers burst into the room and slammed into her.

Draco snickered as Ron gave a shout of surprise and dived into the pile of papers in an attempt to rescue Hermione.

"THAT'S why we don't use magic for things like that."

Hermione and Ron came up from the pile, gasping for air.

Harry pulled them out and Hermione waved the paper clutched in her hand in victory.

"I got the list!"

Jenny kept talking like nothing happened.

"Do you see the colored banners on in front of the seven tables? After you get sorted, go take a seat at your table."

She took it from the brunette and read the first name.

"Benson, Adriana."

Adriana Benson, a gray-eyed brunette from the Percy Jackson universe, stepped up and hesitantly placed her right hand on the podium.

A burst of white light exploded from the podium.

It slowly changed into different colors of the rainbow before settling on a steadily pulsing blue.

The table with the blue banner erupted in cheers as Adriana took her hand away to walk to the table, but before she could, a hologram of owl appeared above her head.

The teacher with the red cloak, Harrison-sensei, snorted as the girl went to take a seat.

"A rain daughter of Athena. Nice."

"Bulmen, Austine."

A blue-eyed, raven-haired girl from the Harry Potter universe stepped up.

She placed her hand on the podium and again, light burst out of the podium, this time settling on a pulsing red.

The table with the red banner cheered, then yelled in shock as the red light erupted to form a roaring lion.

Professor Harry Potter grinned. "A storm Gryffindor. Pay up, Malfoy. I told you that a Gryffindor would show up before a Slytherin."

Professor Draco Malfoy sighed and muttered to himself angrily as he dug in his pockets for his money.

"Cavallone, Balmung."

All chatter stopped as the students stared at the blonde first-year who tactfully ignored all of the stares.

As he placed his hand on the podium, Balmung heard the murmuring come back in full force.

"That's the last Cavallone kid?"

"Jenny and Dino-sensei's kid, right?"

"Cavallone? Oh man, another Jenny-sensei?"

"Let's be optimistic and say it's another Dino-sensei."

Balmung rolled his eyes at the sight of all the teachers behind Jenny-sensei making shushing motions desperately while eyeing Jenny-sensei to see if she would blow.

Fortunately, Jenny-sensei was too busy staring at the changing light to pay attention to the students.

The light changed to a warm orange and Jenny whooped and glomped her son.

"Good job, Balmung! I knew you could do it!"

Dino-sensei tugged Jenny-sensei away while shooting a proud smile at Balmung, who practically ran, embarassed, to the now loudly cheering orange table.

"WE GOT CAVALLONE! WE GOT ALL THREE CAVALLONES!"

Balmung and his two older siblings, Sebastian and Kizuna, sweatdropped and stayed silent.

"Danel, Christina."

She was a small black-haired, brown-eyed girl from the xxxHolic world.

When she put her hand on the podium, the light turned a dark blue-purplish color: indigo.

Isabella-sensei grinned. "Excellent. A mist girl from the world of spirits."

After the indigo table settled down, Jenny called the next person.

"Davis, Justin."

The boy had big blue eyes and light blonde hair and came from the Percy Jackson world.

When he put his hand on the podium, the turned bright green and soon after, an image of a mirror was slowly revolving over his head.

The teachers all groaned. "A lightning brat who's the child of Aphrodite. Great."

They sent murderous glares at the grinning children of Aphrodite among the students.

Each and every one of them had a huge, extensive fanclub that included not only their fellow students, but also reached across different dimensions.

People were already murmuring excitedly about the new pretty-boy in the school.

The next two kids went to the indigo and red tables respectively.

"Fren, Jason" became the first first-year to be sorted to the purple table.

The next child, "Han, Susan", was sent to the yellow table.

After "Henra, Kelly" was sorted to the indigo table, it was the silent raven-haired girl's turn.

"Hibari, Kaoru."

The entire student body shut up as they stared at the girl, who had adopted an impassive face.

The students stared, frozen, as Kaoru got sorted into the purple table.

Nobody moved until a raven-haired man with the same blue-gray eyes as Kaoru turned to the disappointed Won-sensei next to him and smirked.

"I told you that she'd get into the Cloud House."

Won-sensei sighed. "Well, at least the twins got into the Rain house."

As soon as she finished talking, all the upperclassmen with the exception of those at the purple house, screamed.

"IT'S ANOTHER HIBARI-SENSEI!"

"That's Yoichi Hibari's little sister, isn't it?"

"WE'RE ALL DOOOOOMED!"

The purple table just smirked at the other panicking tables.

After the students FINALLY settled down, the sorting continued.

The third-to-last girl to get sorted, Yuki Yamamoto, also caused a huge commotion.

"Meagan-sensei and Yamamoto-sensei's youngest daughter, right?"

"She's cute! No, Meagan-sensei, I'm not hitting on your daughter, so stop glaring at me like that."

After the last person, "Zu, Vincent", got sorted to the purple table, Jenny rolled up the list of names and smiled.

"Everybody, DIG IN!"

As soon as she said those words, food appeared on the gold platters in front of the students.

All over the hall, people chattered with each other while telling their golden goblets what drink they wanted.

The Percy Jackson kids wandered over to the altar on one side of the Great Hall that was dedicated to the Olympian gods and dropped in part of their food as an offering.

Three hours later, the feast drew to a close and Jenny stood up again.

"Welcome to the first years. To everybody else, welcome back. This part of the speech is important to you first years. Heads of houses?"

Thirteen other teachers got up from the head table and stood next to Jenny.

The color of their cloaks matched the tables they stood in front of.

Jenny continued. "Each house is represented by a weather condition. Each house also has a representative color and the people in the houses share common traits with each other."

She nodded to the woman in front of the purple table.

This woman had long brown hair and brown eyes.

Glasses were perched on her nose.

She smirked. "I'm Cindi. You little ones should call me Cindi-sensei. I'm the female Head of the Cloud House, the purple house."

She indicated the banner, which had a cloud embroidered in the middle.

"Clouds are aloof in manner. We're very strong and possess a strong mentality. We're headstrong and independent. DON'T mess with any of us."

She gestured towards Hibari-sensei.

A lot of quiet squeals from fangirls came from the audience, which quieted when they noticed the female Head of the blue table was quietly examining her sword to see how sharp it was.

Cindi-sensei continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Hibari-sensei is the male Head of the Cloud House. Come to either of us if you have a problem, Clouds. Keep in mind, we expect a lot out of you."

Cindi-sensei stepped back and the woman in front of the green banner, which had a lightning bolt in the middle, at the opposite end of the hall stepped forward.

This woman also had long brown hair and brown eyes, but instead of a smirk, her face depicted a serene smile and she lacked a pair of glasses.

"My name is Chiara. Call me Professor Chiara. I'm the female Head of the Lightning House."

She gestured to the young man with a cow-print shirt and horns standing next to her.

More squeals came from the audience.

"Lambo-sensei here is the male Head. Lightnings are usually there to strike at the people endangering their friends and family. We expect all of your hearts to contain bravery and a desire to fight to protect."

She stepped back and everybody looked to the other side of the hall again as a raven-haired, brown-eyed woman with glasses skipped forwards with her eyes closed and a sweet smile.

She was standing in front of the indigo table, which had small wisps of smoke or something of the sort in the middle.

"I'm Isabella-sensei and I'm the female Head of the Mist House! Mukuro-sensei here is the male Head!"

The lean man next to her with tied up long blue hair smiled and waved.

Cue more fangirlish squeals.

"The Mist house has produced many talented illusionists and other magicians of that sort. We deal with twisting people's minds and the ability to control others. Mists are sly and-."

"Evil."

Isabella-sensei frowned at Won-sensei. "I prefer the term "mischievous."

Won-sensei just shrugged.

Isabella-sensei turned back to the students and smiled. "So…That said…"

Her eyes opened and everybody shuddered at the dangerous glint in them.

"You'd all better watch your backs."

She closed her eyes again and smiled sweetly once more as she stepped back.

A tall, skinny brunette woman with brown eyes stepped closer to the yellow banner with a sun in the middle that was in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Meagan-sensei. I'm the female Head of the Sun House. Ryohei-sensei here is the male Head."

The muscular white-haired man next to her grinned and pumped his right fist into the air.

"Everybody, KYOKUGEN!"

The upperclassmen roared "kyokugen" with him and laughed.

Meagan grinned. "Suns are bright and cheerful and good at healing. We're little ticking bombs of energy of this school. Hope you guys have a great school year!"

She waved with both hands and stepped back as the raven-haired, brown-eyed woman with glasses next to Isabella-sensei stepped up.

She smiled slightly at the students sitting at the blue table, which had a single raindrop in the middle.

"I'm Wonyoung, or Won-sensei for short. I'm the female Head of the Rain House. Yamamoto-sensei is the male Head."

The tall, muscular black-haired, brown-eyed next to her grinned and waved enthusiastically.

Yet more squeals came from the audience which ended when a muffled gunshot came from the direction of the Sun house.

Meagan-sensei looked up from the gun in her hand and waved. "Oh, go on. Don't mind me."

Won-sensei rolled her eyes and continued. "Rains are soothing, peacemakers, if you will. However, once you anger them, they become terrifying people. Most of us turn out to be swordsmen and women."

She stepped back and the brown-haired, blue-eyed male with glasses next to Meagan-sensei and in front of the red banner with a tornado in the middle stepped forward.

"'Sup, I'm Harrison-sensei. I'm one of the Heads of the Storm House along with Gokudera-sensei."

The man with silver hair and green eyes nodded at the students.

Another round of fangirl squealing started.

"Storms are often temperamental, reserved in a way, and extremely loyal. We're good friends to have, bad enemies to make."

He stepped back and Jenny-sensei stepped up in front of the orange banner with the school's crest on it.

"I'm the female Head of the Sky House. Tsuna-sensei is the male Head."

The man with spiky brown hair and big brown eyes smiled at the new students.

More girls squealed quietly.

Jenny-sensei groaned. "Stop with the squeals already!"

She sighed and shook her head before continuing. "Skies tend to be leaders. Other than that, our personalities are very diverse. Oh, and we're very protective of our friends and families."

Jenny looked around.

"The houses you are in now will be your House for the next seven years. You'll be grouped into inter-House Famiglias later. Your Heads will arrange your schedules and take you on your tours and such tomorrow morning, but for now, the sixth- and seventh-years will escort you to your dormitories."

She paused then continued.

"One more thing. Any fanclubs of the teachers are hereby disbanded. ESPECIALLY the fanclubs based on Dino-sensei, Yamamoto-sensei, and Hibari-sensei. That's all for today. Breakfast is eight tomorrow morning. Now, off you midgets go."

The students and teachers all stood up and exited the great hall, eager to get some rest after all the excitement of the evening.


	4. Inter House Famiglias

**A double post to make up for not posting in so long!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Ritsu Tadaki woke up the next day in his new bed located on the First-Year Floor of the Storm dormitory, feeling refreshed.

He sighed and stretched, then got up and padded to the bathroom.

It was a little past eight when he walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Storm table for breakfast.

After he was done with a full plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, salad, toast, along with a glass or two of freshly-squeezed orange juice, he looked around at the assembled students.

He wanted to talk to somebody about the school, but he didn't want to talk to a teacher.

At least, not before he had had a class with them and seen which one of them was sane, anyway.

He finally spotted the blonde boy who had stirred the school yesterday.

He was apparently a son of two of the staff and would therefore probably know the answers to his questions.

Better yet, he was a first-year, just like him.

What was his name…Balmung?

He got up and walked quickly over to the boy.

"Hey, Balmung, right?"

The other boy looked up and nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm a freshman here and I have a few questions…"

Balmung blinked. "And you want to ask me?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I don't really want to ask an upperclassman or a teacher and you're one of the teachers' children, right?"

Balmung nodded. "Yeah. I don't mind. What house are you in?"

"Storm. I'm Ritsu Tadaki, by the way."

"And you already know that I'm Balmung Cavallone. I'm in Sky."

Ritsu then noticed where they were walking to and stopped. "Cloud? Why are we going to the Cloud table?"

Balmung shrugged. "Nobody really sits at their actual table. They prefer eating with their friends, you know. We're required to sit at our table during big events though, like the starting and ending feasts. As for Cloud, it's cause my friends and I agreed to meet there."

Balmung led the way to where Kaoru Hibari and Yuki Yamamoto were sitting with another girl.

All three looked up when the two boys approached.

Kaoru nodded in greeting, then went back to studying the table while Yuki smiled happily. "Balmung! Good morning!"

Balmung raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you have so much energy in the morning?"

Yuki shrugged, still smiling.

Kaoru replied without looking up. "Yamamoto's genes."

Balmung cracked up while Yuki pouted. "Kaoru, what's that supposed to mean?"

Balmung and Ritsu sat down and Balmung started filling his plate with food.

He noticed that Ritsu wasn't doing the same.

Ritsu caught his questioning look and answered. "I already ate."

Balmung nodded and started shoving food into his mouth.

Yuki and the unknown girl had plates that were half-empty and Kaoru had no plate at all.

The only sign of food was a brown ceramic cup of hot tea in her hands.

She noticed his staring and raised her eyebrow as if daring him to question her ways.

Ritsu looked down at the table to escape from the piercing glare.

Yuki spoke up again. "By the way, Balmung, this is Haruhi Tsukiyo. She's in the Rain House."

Balmung smiled slightly at the girl and gestured at Ritsu. "Kaoru, Yuki, Haruhi, this is Ritsu Tadaki form the Storm House."

Yuki clapped her hands together and grinned. "If we can get a Lightning and a Mist, then everything'll be perfect!"

Kaoru just snorted.

Balmung sighed. "Anyways, Ritsu wants to know a few things about the school."

Yuki blinked. "Really? Haruhi too!"

Balmung nodded. "So. Shoot."

Haruhi asked the first question. "So what's this House thing all about?"

Ritsu jumped in. "Yeah, and that inter-House Famiglia thing?"

"Yes, I'm quite curious about that as well."

Everybody except for Kaoru jumped in their seats as an unknown voice joined their conversation.

They turned to see a black-haired, hazel-eyed boy with long hair that was tied in a ponytail.

He smirked. "Muroki Shiro, at your service. I'm a-."

"Mist."

The others turned to look at Kaoru.

Her gaze was directed at Muroki with something like disgust.

Muroki just smiled an unnerving smile. "Correct, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru glared at Muroki, then went back to her tea.

Balmung coughed awkwardly, then went silent for a minute while thinking of how to answer Ritsu and Haruhi's questions as Muroki took a seat next to Ritsu.

Yuki introduced everybody. "Nice to meet you, Muroki! You know Kaoru, I'm Yuki, and this is Haruhi, Balmung, and Ritsu. Kaoru's in Cloud, I'm a Sun, Haruhi's a Rain, Balmung's a Sky, and Ritsu's in Storm."

Muroki smiled. "Ah, nice to meet you too."

Balmung spoke up. "So…To answer your questions…"

Ritsu, Haruhi, and Muroki looked at him.

"Your House is what you're classified as. You heard the Heads' descriptions, right?"

The three nodded.

"Your personality and character traits are what classify you as someone from a specific House. Your House marks what type of uniform you wear, which dorm you're in, etc. It's mostly for organization purposes. The Famiglias each consist of seven people: one person from each House, all from the same year.

"There are seven Houses with seven years. There are three girls and three boys in each year. That means that there are six Famiglias per year. You do everything with your Famiglia. You eat with them, train with them, go on missions with them. They become your family, in a way."

Ritsu nodded. "But what were those spinning holograms and those animals made of fire?"

Yuki answered. "Well, all these students and teachers come from different dimensions. The holograms are from the Percy Jackson world. The accepted kids from that dimension are all demigods, people who have one godly parent. Their godly parents are the Greek gods from the myths. The spinning holograms were signs that their parents sent, claiming the kids as theirs.

"The animals show people from the Harry Potter world. Those kids are wizard and witches. Those animals symbolize the four Houses of Hogwarts, the best school in Britain for witches and wizards. Lions are Gryffindors, snakes are Slytherins, badgers are Hufflepuffs, and eagles are Ravenclaws. The house they're sorted into actually says a lot about them. Like Slytherins are sneaky, Gryffindors are brave, things like that."

Ritsu blinked. "Wait…Different dimensions? What d'you mean, different dimensions?"

Kaoru spoke up. "Different dimensions. Different worlds. There's more than one world out there, you know. And they're all linked in some way."

Haruhi tilted her head. "So which world is this school in?"

Balmung shifted in his seat. "None."

"Eh?"

"Like I said, none."

Ritsu blinked. "But, then how does it exist…?"

Muroki leaned back a little. "This place is connected to all the worlds, right? Has to be, to get all of the students. So…Then this school is sort of suspended between dimensions, right?"

Yuki nodded energetically. "Yup! The gates mark the boundaries. Step outside of the gates and you'll go flying into limbo."

Ritsu, Muroki, and Haruhi all blinked. "Limbo?"

Yuki grinned. "In other words, nothingness."

The group sat in silence for a while until the silence was broken by the sensei with the long silver hair and loud voice from last night.

"VOI! All first years, there's a meeting in ten minutes in front of the Headmistress's office! The rest of you, be in your dorms in an hour for your new term schedules! Sixth and seventh years, get ready to go buy all necessary supplies in two hours! That is all!"

The man left, and as he did, so did all of the other teachers.

Balmung groaned. "Ugh, Famiglia sorting time."

Yuki stood up, stretching. "We might as well go now. It takes forever to find anything here if you're alone."

Kaoru stood, leaving her teacup on the table. "Let's go. Oh, and we might as well take that girl along. She was eavesdropping."

She nodded at the girl, who stiffened.

Kaoru looked over the new girl with a critical eye. "Looks like you'll be getting your wish, Yuki. You're Maiiko Yamato, Lightning House."

The girl, Maiiko, nodded. "Yeah."

Yuki squealed in happiness. "Yes! Now we have someone from all of the houses!"

Kaoru stretched. "Makes it easier for sorting. C'mon."

The seven first-years left the Great Hall and walked towards the Headmistress's office.

They were the last to arrive, and as soon as they joined the other first-years, the office door flew open and a familiar voice called out "Come in!"

They entered the spacious office.

The room emitted a warm feeling, with a fireplace at one end and the walls covered in light brown wallpaper.

One wall was made entirely of glass, so as to let in the morning light.

Bookshelves lined one wall, with books crammed into every available space.

There were sofas and couches in a semi-circle facing the desk.

The desk itself was a beautiful mahogany with papers stacked high on top.

A sleek black laptop hummed on the desk and picture frames lined one side of the desk.

Behind the desk sat the Headmistress, Jenny-sensei, and standing behind her were the female Heads of Houses, Harrison-sensei, and a woman who introduced herself as Nancy-sensei.

"Ah, hello, first-years. Take a seat. How was your first night at the school?"

They all sat down and several students smiled and responded with "Great" and "Awesome" and "Eh, could have been better."

One particularly chubby student enthusiastically answered, "The food here is great!"

Most of the students laughed and called out agreements as the teachers grinned.

"Glad you like it here. But keep in mind that you midgets aren't here to just fool around. You kids are here to learn and it's our jobs to teach you. We'll make sure that you're all top students by the time you graduate in seven years, even if it means that we have stuff you in a straitjacket and dangle you over a pool full of sharks. If that's what'll take you to learn, we'll do it."

Some of kids laughed, taking this as a joke, but others shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"So…It's time to choose your Famiglias. Throughout the next seven years of your lives, your Famiglia will be the most precious people to you. You will do everything together. The other Famiglias will be your rivals. You can choose to ally yourselves with one Famiglia and make enemies of another.

"So here's how this is gonna work. There are forty-two of you. There are six of you in each House. We're going to divide you into six Famiglias of seven people, 'kay? So, any comments? Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I was wondering my Famiglia could not have a Mist guardian."

All of the senseis sweat-dropped as Jenny answered. "The hatred runs through the family, huh? The answer is no, you must have all seven elements."

Kaoru looked away. "Che."

"Okay, then, so does anyone have someone they prefer being with? Yuki, put your hand down, I know you want to be with Mungbean and Kaoru."

"Mungbean?"

"Oh, sorry, you all know him better as Balmung."

"MOM…!" Balmung's face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's okay, Mungbean dearie, you don't have to be embarrassed about all this attention you're getting!"

Ritsu stared at Balmung. "Your mother is the headmaster?"

Balmung just groaned.

"Jen." Won-sensei prodded Jenny-sensei's shoulder to get her attention.

"Wha-at?"

"I think Yuki wants to be with other people too."

"Hm? Oh, yes, Yuki?"

Yuki beamed. "Kaoru, Balmung, and me already made a Famiglia!"

Jenny-sensei blinked. "Huh. That was fast. Okay, who?"

"Haruhi Tsukiyo from Rain, Ritsu Tadaki from Storm, Muroki Shiro from Mist, and Maiiko Yamato from Lightning."

"Alright, will the four of you stand up? Kaoru, Yuki, you guys too. Balmung, you know what to do."

They stood up and Balmung walked to the front of the desk and turned around to face the students.

Jenny-sensei stood and walked around her desk to stand next to Balmung with her hand on his shoulder.

One of the rings on her hand burst in orange flames.

At the same time, rings of the other seven Head teachers burst into flames that were different colors of the rainbow as well.

Nancy-sensei stepped back to watch the procedure, one of her hands twitching slightly towards her waist.

The flames flared a bit, then totally engulfed the teachers in a raging inferno.

The smile on Jenny-sensei's face erased as she became serious. "Bond."

Seven flames engulfed the seven standing students as well and the ones who had never seen this before yelped in shock (read: everybody except for Balmung, Kaoru, and Yuki).

Six orange arcs of fire leapt from Jenny to the other teachers while six other arcs leapt from Balmung to the other six students.

A few seconds later, the fire suddenly turned white and a light flashed around the students' right hands.

When the light and fire faded away, there were seven identical rings on the seven students' hands.

Jenny-sensei clapped happily. "It worked! Okay, you guys will now be called the Mungbean Famiglia!"

Balmung gave his mother a horrified stare and Yuki turned her own mother, Meagan-sensei, for other option.

"Mom?"

"Well…I guess we could call you guys the Cheesecake Famiglia…"

Kaoru twitched. "Thanks, Meagan-sensei, but we'll pass on that name."

Meagan-sensei pouted. "But why? Cheesecake is awesome! Or maybe F-."

"We are not naming them after your rat." Won-sensei cut in.

"Whaaat? But why not?"

Won-sensei gave Meagan-sensei a blank stare. "You really have to ask?"

Isabella-sensei adopted a thoughtful look and tapped her finger on her chin. "Hm…Oh! I know! You guys can be-!"

Harrison-sensei cut in. "Whatever you thought up, don't tell us."

Isabella-sensei pouted "Whaaat? Why nooot? Wonadon! Gaki's being a meanie!"

Won-sensei twitched. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Nancy-sensei smiled. "Don't call you what? Wonadon?"

Won-sensei whirled to face Harrison-sensei and jabbed her finger at him. "That stupid name is all YOUR fault! You just HAD to give us dinosaur names, didn't you?"

Harrison-sensei lifted his hands defensively. "Well, it was either dinosaurs or pokemon…"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU USE POKEMON?"

"Cause pokemon is too cool to use on you guys."

Cue multiple facefalls/facepalms/headdesks/wallslams/sweatdrops/etc.

Cindi-sensei set her hand on Harrison-sensei's shoulder. "Ah, so THAT'S how you think of us. That's very nice to know, Gaki."

She smiled but something about it made chills go up everybody's spines.

"Jenny, doesn't Balmung's crest have a lion on it?"

Everybody turned to Chiara-sensei.

Jenny nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, that's true. So they can be the Leone Famiglia. Any objections? No? Well then, off you go to the Great Hall! We'll meet you there after finishing the Famiglia sorting and figure out your schedules."

* * *

After the sorting was completed and the last Famiglia was sent to the Great Hall, the teachers sighed as they slumped into the chairs.

Isabella-sensei smiled. "Oya oya. Another powerful Famiglia, eh?"

Harrison-sensei rubbed his face tiredly. "The three youngest children in the same Famiglia. Great. It's just what we needed."

Won-sensei sent him a sharp look. "Oi, stop with the sarcasm."

Chiara-sensei looked thoughtful. "The other four children were giving out very powerful energy waves as well."

Meagan-sensei groaned. "The three by themselves are trouble enough, but now we have to look after the entire Famiglia?

Cindi twirled her ring around her finger. "There's really not much we can do about this, can we?"

Jenny rubbed the back of her neck. "All we can do for now is train them and watch them. Meanwhile, someone should let the other Head teachers know."

Nancy nodded. "I can do that."

Jenny stood up and stretched. "Well, let's get the schedules over and done with. We have to meet the sixth and seventh years soon and supervise their shopping trip."

The others nodded and followed their boss out the door.


	5. Shopping for Supplies: The Bank

**Triple post! This is for all those HP fans out there!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Ritsu stared at the piece of paper in front of him, his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

Finally, he let out a huge breath and threw his pencil down. "What the hell is all of this supposed to be about?"

Balmung glanced over. "What's what supposed to be about?"

Ritsu gestured to the paper in front of him. "All this! Is this some huge joke? Magical Artifacts class? Divination? Magical Creatures? These things don't exist! Magic doesn't exist!"

Haruhi and Maiiko nodded in fierce agreement.

Muroki just shrugged and muttered something about a flying phantom thief.

Yuki twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. "Well, you've teleported to school, you've seen the teachers burst into fire and remain unharmed, and you've seen the sorting podium and the Famiglia bonds. And you still believe that magic doesn't exist?"

Ritsu spluttered. "But, well…It's just…We've believed that magic doesn't exist until now, you know?"

Haruhi smiled. "Although, if it does exist, I wanna learn how to do magic!"

"So take the classes."

Everybody turned to Kaoru, who had the Famiglia-electives sheet in front of her. "We can choose two electives to take together with our Famiglia. If you want to learn about magic, then take one of the magic classes."

Maiiko grinned. "Good idea. I choose…"

She closed her eyes and jabbed at a random class. "…This one!"

Balmung took one look at the chosen class and screamed in horror.

He lunged at Kaoru, who dodged and finished writing "Magical Artifacts" on the designated line.

"Oya oya? What's going on here?"

The group looked up and found Isabella-sensei smiling down at them.

The sensei looked down at the paper in Kaoru's hand and laughed happily. "Oh, lucky! Wonadon, your daughter's gonna take our class!"

Won-sensei just gave them an "Are you out of your freaking minds?" look in return.

Isabella-sensei laughed again. "Oh, by the way, if you guys are gonna take the artifacts class, you might as well go the entire way and take the weaponry class as well."

Kaoru nodded and wrote it down while Balmung gave another scream of horror and lunged for the paper again.

Kaoru dodged again and Isabella-sensei laughed yet again as Balmung landed as a heap on the floor.

Isabella grinned. "Well, I better go help some of the others. See ya, Kaoru-chan, Yuki-chan, Mung-chan."

Ritsu and Maiiko sweat-dropped as Kaoru continued to evade Balmung.

Haruhi laughed in amusement while Muroki got up to actually help Kaoru tease the poor Sky.

Yuki just giggled at the sight in front of her.

* * *

August 31st was the day the first-years were taken to go shopping.

They chattered excitedly as they gathered in front of the Transportation facility.

Balmung and co. stood in a group near the door.

Balmung was just retelling a hilarious story involving pigeons, bird poop, and Squalo-sensei when fourteen flames appeared in front of the transportation facility.

The first-years, still not used to the teachers' tendencies to pop in and out of places via fire, yelped and fell down in shock.

The teachers were all dressed in casual wear and all of them had messenger bags slung over their shoulders.

Jenny-sensei clapped in excitement. "Alright, so let's go!"

She noticed the students on the ground. "Eh? What're you guys doing there? Get up! We have to get going! Okay, now for the rules. Chiara?"

Chiara-sensei stepped forward and smiled at the students. "Hello. Okay, so as you can see, there are fourteen teachers and six groups. Therefore, each group will have two teachers assigned to them. The other two teachers will remain behind to ensure the safe departure and arrival of all students and teachers. You are not to leave your group without notifying your teacher first."

Isabella-sensei smiled. "In other words, don't try to ditch us. We'll just track you down and drag you back to school."

Won-sensei frowned at her. "Isabella."

Isabella-sensei shrugged. "Well, maybe not drag you back, but something close to that. And of course, there will be consequences when we get back to school."

Cindi-sensei held up a piece of paper. "Now, for the assignments…"

She handed the paper to Harrison-sensei, who looked took it and sighed, glaring at the other.

"You know, if you have the paper, then you might as well just read the assignments as well, y'know?"

Cindi just blinked at him.

Harrison sighed, irritated, and read off of the sheet.

* * *

Jenny-sensei/Mukuro-sensei: Serpe Famiglia

Won-sensei/Hibari-sensei: Leone Famiglia

Isabella-sensei/Chiara-sensei: Cristallo Famiglia

Cindi-sensei/Ryohei-sensei: Lupo Famiglia

Meagan-sensei/Yamamoto-sensei: Daino Famiglia

Tsuna-sensei/Gokudera-sensei: Zilonis Famiglia

Lambo-sensei/Harrison-sensei: Staying at school

* * *

As Harrison-sensei finished reading the list, he met the eyes of a sulking Jenny-sensei.

"Why am I not with my son?"

Harrison-sensei waved his arms defensively. "Hey, Nancy wrote this, not me!"

Jenny-sensei shook her fist in the direction of the main castle. "Darn you, Nancy!"

Something whistled through the air and passed just a few millimeters from Jenny-sensei's face, then lodged itself into the marble behind her.

A long arrow was wedged deep in the black marble and the feathered end was still waving from side to side because of the impact.

The students stared at the arrow, then turned their heads toward the castle in unison, then turned back to the arrow.

Jenny-sensei just glared at the castle and muttered, "And there's no reason for you to show off either."

She turned to Harrison-sensei. "I expect the arrow to be gone and the marble fixed by the time we get back."

Harrison-sensei looked at her sulky eyes and wisely chose not to say anything.

Isabella-sensei clapped her hands happily. "Now, off we go!"

They all filed into the facility and Harrison-sensei and Lambo-sensei headed to the platform.

After a couple of minutes, Harrison-sensei leaned over the railing and shouted down. "We're dropping you all off in an alley in Diagon Alley, that okay with you guys?"

Chiara-sensei called back up. "Yeah, that's fine. Put us as close to Gringotts as you can."

The male nodded and disappeared again.

Lambo-sensei looked down a couple of minutes later. "Do you all have your transporters?"

The other teachers nodded.

Lambo nodded to Harrison-sensei, then turned back to the group below as the ground beneath began to glow.

"Okay, ready? Three…Two…One…Go!"

With a bright flash, the entire group, save Harrison-sensei and Lambo-sensei, disappeared.

* * *

(In another dimension)

A bright flash appeared in an alleyway and as the light faded away, the group of teachers and students from the Wafia school could be seen standing there.

The teachers blocked the entrance to the alleyway and quickly threw the students clothes.

The students blinked at the clothing in their hands and looked at the teachers, who had already slipped the black cloth on over their clothes.

"Hurry up and put the robes on, herbivores."

Won-sensei gave Hibari-sensei a reproachful look to which he just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kyoya, what did I say about calling the students herbivores?"

He just blinked and shrugged at her.

Won-sensei facepalmed and turned around, sighing.

She turned back around. "Leone Famiglia, please follow me and Hibari-sensei."

Isabella-sensei clapped her hands happily. "Cristallo Famiglia, please stick near me or Chiara-sensei."

Mukuro-sensei smiled. "Kufufu. Serpe Famiglia, follow me or Jenny-sensei."

Yamamoto-sensei smiled warmly. "Daino Famiglia, please follow me Meagan-sensei."

Ryohei-sensei pumped his fists into the air. "Yosh! Lupo Famiglia, follow me and Cindi-sensei TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna-sensei offered a kind smile to the first-years. "Zilonis Famiglia, please follow me or Gokudera-sensei."

Jenny-sensei looked around. "Is everybody with their assigned teachers? Yes? Good. Now let's go!"

And with that, the teachers turned as one and stepped out of the alley and into the sunlight.

It was amazing.

At one end of the street, there was a sign marking the place as "Diagon Alley".

And the place was SPECTACULAR.

Wherever the first-years looked, there was something new and fascinating to see.

There were small dingy shops with strange ingredients outside of it.

There were bookstores and there was one shop in the corner that was especially bright and colorful with loud noises coming out from it.

There were ice cream stores and one store actually had a collection of brooms being displayed in the store window.

There was a sparkly white marble building a little way down the street from where they had emerged that had an arch labeling it as "Gringotts".

The teachers led the awed students up the sparkling stairs and turned when they were at the doors.

Gokudera-sensei spoke up. "Well, you all might have realized that we're not at school anymore, This is Diagon Alley in the Harry Potter world. The place we're about to enter is the wizarding bank called Gringotts. It's run by…goblins…so… Just… Just don't freak out when you see them."

Chiara-sensei smiled soothingly at them. "And please, from now on, keep an open mind. While things like magic might not be possible in your home world, it is commonplace in some other worlds, so please be understanding, okay?"

The students didn't respond, instead choosing to stare at the building behind her with wide eyes.

Chiara-sensei sighed and turned back to the bank doors. "Well, let's get going."

The teachers pushed the doors open and led the group inside.

The inside was, of course, grand and majestic, but the students didn't notice any of that.

Instead, they were staring at the little creatures scurrying around with money and keys, and measuring diamonds, and whatnot.

Meagan-sensei noticed and smiled encouragingly at them. "These are goblins."

She turned around as a goblin approached Jenny-sensei.

"Mrs. Cavallone."

Jenny-sensei nodded at him and smiled. "'S been a while, Griphook."

Griphook nodded back and looked at the students who were staring back at him with wide eyes. "The new first-years, I presume."

Jenny-sensei nodded. "Ah."

Griphook turned to the other teachers. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Hibari, Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto, Mr. Sawada, Mr. Gokudera, Mr. Rokudo, Ms. Isabella, Ms. Chiara, Mr. Sasagawa. It is good to see you all again. I see Mr. Harrison and Mr. Bovino are missing today."

The teachers greeted Griphook warmly back.

Gokudera-sensei then turned to the still staring students. "Huh. At least they're quieter than the last bunch. The previous first-years screamed their heads o-."

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"…I see I spoke too soon."

Gokudera-sensei slapped his hands on Tsuna-sensei's ears in an effort to preserve his boss's hearing and eardrums.

Mukuro-sensei smiled. "There's always one."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

More students joined in.

Yamamoto-sensei laughed. "It's like a chain reaction!"

Jenny-sensei turned to Won-sensei. "Wonadon?"

"Ah."

Won-sensei flicked her wrist and a smooth, slender stick slid out from her sleeve into her hand.

She waved her wand and muttered, "Silencio."

The group of students immediately stopped screaming as their voices seemed to disappear.

Gokudera-sensei pulled his hands away from Tsuna-sensei's ears.

Amazingly, the whole bank kept going about its business (since the screaming was an annual thing).

Jenny-sensei handed a tiny golden key to Griphook who took it and examined it closely. "The usual amount, please, and in split into six bags equally as always."

Griphook looked up and nodded.

He clutched the key and hurried to the desk, calling, "I need a cart to the Wafia vault!"

Ten minutes or so later, Griphook and two other goblins hurried back to the group, a bag of money in each hand.

They handed the bags to the teachers and Griphook handed Jenny-sensei the key.

He bowed slightly. "Until next year."

The teachers bowed back. "Until next year, then."

As they turned to their students, Won-sensei sighed. "If I take the charm off of you all, you are not allowed to scream anymore. Understood?"

The students all nodded solemnly.

She still looked doubtful but twirled her wand anyway. "Alright, then. Sonorus."

And immediately, the screaming started up again.


	6. Shopping for Supplies: Dimension Hopping

**Sorry this is late! To make up for, double update! ^^**

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc.

**Review please~**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the students were finally quiet and calm.

In that amount of time, the teachers were able to finish shopping for textbooks in Flourish and Blotts, new school uniforms for the first-years at Madam Malkin's, potions supplies in the Apothecary, owl supplies in the Emporium, and new state-of-the art brooms to replace the older ones back at the school.

Jenny-sensei started looking around at the different shops. "Are we done here?"

Chiara-sensei was looking at a list of supplies needed. "Mr. Ollivander agreed to come to the school himself on the last day before school this year, so yes, we are."

Jenny nodded. "Well then, do all of you have your shopping lists? Do you all have your Famiglias? Okay, then remember, just get back to the school before dinner."

The teachers and split up, each pair herding their respective Famiglias into a different alley.

* * *

_**Serpe Famiglia:**_

_Teachers: Jenny-sensei, Mukuro-sensei_

As they slipped into the alley next to Madam Malkin's, Jenny-sensei gave Mukuro-sensei a look of disgust and started muttering to herself. "Out of all the people, it just HAD to be the pineapple. Stupid egoistic pineapple…"

A vein started pulsing on Mukuro-sensei's forehead as he shot a smile at Jenny-sensei. "It's good to be paired up with you again, JEN-CHAN."

Jenny-sensei glared at him and growled, "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT."

Mukuro-sensei just kept on smiling at her.

Jenny-sensei glared at him again and pointedly turned her back to him and started rummaging through the messenger bag that she had brought. "Mokona? Moooookooooooonaaaaa? Where are yoose?"

The students gave her blank stares (this was their HEADMISTRESS after all) while Mukuro-sensei just chuckled quietly at his boss's childish actions.

"Heeeere~"

The students jumped slightly at the new voice that suddenly called out from…inside the bag.

Their wide eyes grew impossibly wider as a white...rabbit…plushie…thing popped its head (Head? Hard to tell, considering that it was shaped liked a big white blob with eyes and a mouth…) out of the bag.

Mukuro-sensei smiled (yet again) at Mokona. "Mokona, meet the Serpe Famiglia."

Mokona bounced up and down inside the bag. "Hello~! I'm Mokona version white! Nice to meet'cha!"

Jenny patted Mokona's head. "Mokona, we need to get to the guild."

Mokona nodded his…head (body?) as it grinned. "Of course, of course."

It jumped out of the bag and into the air, then unhinged its mouth to form an impossibly huge hole, and sucking them in as magic swirled around them.

A few seconds later, they disappeared and landed in front of what looked like a huge Gothic mansion.

Hanging from the balcony of the highest floor was am orange flag that pictured a strange white picture that looked like a bird with a tail.

Mukuro-sensei gestured to the town behind them. "Welcome to the magical country Fiore. In front of us is the strongest wizarding guild, Fairy Tail."

Jenny-sensei strode past the gates and threw the doors open, Mukuro-sensei following behind.

They turned back to the students and stood by the now-open doors, gesturing inside. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

When they stepped inside, the first-years were greeted by a beer mug soaring over their heads at a dangerously high speed.

It shattered in the cobblestones behind them and the students froze as adrenaline started pumping in them.

Unconcerned, Jenny-sensei and Mukuro-sensei led the students to the bar along the other wall.

The pretty white-haired bartender looked up from the cup she had been wiping and smiled widely. "Jen-chan! Mu-kun!"

The blonde girl sitting in front of the bar turned to look at them. "Ah, hey!"

The red-haired woman in armor next to the blonde turned her head from her meal and simply nodded at them.

Mukuro-sensei smiled. "Mirajane-chan. Lucy-chan. Erza-san."

Mirajane leaned over the counter. "Are they the new first years?"

Jenny-sensei nodded.

Mirajane gave a comforting smile. "Hi, I'm Mirajane. You'll probably see me around the school from time to time. I hope I get to know all of you!~"

Just then, a half-naked man crashed into the bar.

He sat up groaning and ruffling his disheveled black hair.

The students noticed the strange picture from the flag outside printed on his shoulder.

The girls of the family immediately blushed when they saw his fit body.

"Ow…"

Jenny-sensei lifted an eyebrow. "'Sup Gray."

Gray blinked, then started and jumped up as he notices them for the first time. "Oh! Jenny-chan! Mukuro-kun!"

He turned and called into the mass of fighting bodies. "NATSU!"

When he received no response, he grumbled in anger and slammed his hands on the floor. "Ice make carpet!"

The students yelped with surprise as a carpet made of ice appeared, the end disappearing into the mass, and a few seconds later, a pink-haired man with a pink scarf and red vest tumbled out of the crowd, stopping in a heap next to the bar.

He sat up and glared at Gray. "What the f-!"

The words died in his throat when his eyes followed Gray's pointing finger and landed on Jenny-sensei and Mukuro-sensei.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu jumped up, grinning. "Ah, hey, you two!"

He glanced at the students. "These midgets're your new students?"

Jenny-sensei nodded and started to walk towards the staircase on the other side of the room. "Yup, and now they're your responsibility for the next hour or so."

She and Mukuro-sensei disappeared up the stairs before Natsu could protest and he was left with Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and the students.

Gray didn't look back and quickly jumped back into the fight before Natsu could say anything.

Lucy and Erza quickly turned away from his pleading gaze and Mirajane just smiled and wished him luck.

Natsu was left alone to just stand and stare awkwardly at the new first-years.

* * *

_**Cristallo Familiga:**_

_Teachers: Isabella-sensei, Chiara-sensei_

As the group of first-years separated, the Cristallo Famiglia followed Isabella-sensei and Chiara-sensei to an alley next to the Apothecary.

Isabella-sensei smiled happily as she rummaged through her bag for something while Chiara-sensei smiled kindly at the students and chatted with them, asking them how their experiences at the school was so far and which electives they had signed up for.

"Ah, found it!"

The students turned towards the Mist Head, curious to see what she was pulling out from her bag.

Their eyes widened when she tore off the top layer of what she was holding and took a bite out of it.

She snapped another piece off and seemed to swallow it practically whole.

She sealed the rest in a plastic bag before dropping it back into her bag.

Only after she did all this did she look up to see the students watching her with bated breath, wondering if their teacher had just eaten a magical food that would give her superpowers.

She blinked. "Oh. Did you all want some chocolate too?"

She clutched her bag to her chest. "Well, too bad. It's all mine!"

The students sweatdropped as she stuck out her tongue childishly at them.

Chiara-sensei paid this no attention as she gazed at the wall in front of them. "It should be about…. Ah. There it is."

She pointed at a spot on the ground and a small hole opened that crackled with blue electricity.

Isabella-sensei beamed. "You found the wormhole!"

Chiara-sensei just serenely back at her.

Isabella-sensei gestured towards the hole. "Alright, guys, all you have to do is jump into the hole."

The kids gave her disbelieving stares.

Isabella-sensei raised an eyebrow. "What? It's perfectly safe, you know."

Chiara-sensei nodded encouragingly. "Watch."

She stepped into the hole and disappeared.

The children cautiously walked into the hole behind her one by one until only Isabella-sensei and the Lightning, a girl named Danielle Emers, was left.

She hesitated longer than was necessary and finally Isabella-sensei, who became impatient, grabbed her arm and leaped into the hole, dragging the panicking girl behind her.

When they finally landed, they were in a meadow.

There was a lone man there, seemingly meditating on a rock.

His long black hair that was kept back with an interesting white hairpiece fluttered in the breeze, as did his long white and black robes.

His face was serene and he was balancing a katana on his knees.

The silence broke three seconds later when Isabella-sensei glomped him and knocked him down from the rock.

"Bya-kun!"

The raven, startled into reality, looked around wildly. "Wha…?"

Chiara-sensei smiled at him. "Byakuya-san."

"Byakuya-tai-!"

They all looked up to see a red-haired man with sharp eyes and black robes blink at them, then scream in horror and vanish from the meadow.

They could hear continued screaming continuing in the distance and soon, several more screams started up.

Chiara-sensei sighed. "Renji-kun never changes…"

Isabella-sensei jumped back up and rocked on her heels. "Well, we have to talk to the Chief and get some stuff from 12th division, so…"

She looked at Byakuya with expectant eyes.

He frowned. "No. I refuse to look after children when I have more important matter to attend to."

Unfortunately for him, he was already talking to empty air.

* * *

_**Lupo Familiga:**_

_Teachers: Cindi-sensei, Ryohei-sensei_

While Ryohei-sensei led an animated discussion about the different sports the school offered, namely boxing, Cindi-sensei led the group back into Madam Malkin's and chatted with the kind witch for a minute before leading them further into the shop.

She stopped them in front of a small fireplace that had a small bag of green powder hanging from a nail on the side.

She clapped to get the group's attention. "So, we're going to be using a method of transportation that's unique to this world. It's called the Floo. All you do is throw some of this powder into the fire, step into it, and say the name of your destination out loud. Just be sure to say the name clearly, or you'll end up God knows where."

She took a pinch and turned to the others. "Ryohei-sensei will demonstrate for you."

She threw the glittering powder into the flames, turning them emerald green, and she turned to Ryohei-sensei with a frown. "Try not to pronounce it the Asian way this time."

Ryohei-sensei just grinned. "Don't worry! I'll be fine to the extreme."

Cindi-sensei facepalmed a few seconds when Ryohei-sensei loudly shouted "CENTORARU HEDOQUATAS!" and disappeared in a flash of flames.

She sighed tiredly and glanced back at the students. "That was just a nice example of how NOT to day it."

She took another pinch and threw it in. "Well, I'm not going to make you go and Ryohei will probably find his way back here, so just stay here. I'll be back after I finish teasing Colonel Mustang…Wonder how he and Hawkeye are doing…"

A faraway look came into her eyes before she shook her head and tossed her bag to the students. "There's food and water in there in case you get hungry. Just stay put, okay?"

She stepped into the green flames and before anybody could protest, she said in a clear voice "Central Headqurters" and disappeared in a green flash.

The children were left staring at a fireplace.

* * *

_**Daino Familiga:**_

_Teachers: Meagan-sensei, Yamamoto-sensei_

Meagan-sensei led the group to a small bakery in the street and Yamamoto-sensei happily chatted with the children while Meagan-sensei purchased a cake from the lady behind the counter, who for some strange reason, gave Meagan-sensei a mysterious all-knowing smile.

She carried the cake carefully and led the group out of the shop and into a nearby alley.

She glanced at Yamamoto-sensei. "Time?"

He glanced at his wristwatch. "Ten seconds."

Meagan-sensei held out the cake box. "Okay, everybody touch this."

Once they were in position, the group felt a sudden jerking on the waistband of their pants and they were whisked off and dropped unceremoniously in a heap on a hard floor.

Only the two teachers remained on their feet.

Yamamoto-sensei helped the children up, which incited a few shy blushes from the female students, while Meagan-sensei bounded up to a black-haired man who had been facing a wall full of screens that were playing back cameras.

The man didn't look away from them as he addressed them. "Meagan-chan. Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto-sensei and Meagan-sensei smiled at him. "Hi L."

Meagan-sensei held out the box. "Cake?"

L suddenly looked up with wide eyes. "You have cake?"

Yamamoto-sensei grinned. "Yeah, it was the portkey this time."

L grabbed the box out of Meagan-sensei's hands, removed the cake, grabbed the fork that was on top of the empty plate next to him, and immediately dug in.

Meagan-sensei poked him, then leaned in and whispered something into his ear, then leaned back. "Got it?"

L just nodded absently as he went back to the screens in front of him.

Meagan-sensei sighed. "I better go find Watari just in case."

She turned to Yamamoto-sensei. "Come on, Takeshi, let's go."

Yamamoto-sensei moved towards the door with her. "L-kun, take good care of them!"

The students were left to stare at the man who ignored them and just continued to stare at the screens and eat his cake.

* * *

_**Zilonis Familiga:**_

_Teachers: Tsuna-sensei, Gokudera-sensei_

Tsuna-sensei glanced around nervously before leading the students into an empty alley.

He pulled out a slender stick from his bag and gestured at the students to come closer. "So we're going to travel by apparating. It's sort of like teleportation, but… Well…I've never gotten the hang of this, so it might be a bit uncomfortable."

Gokudera-sensei's eyes gleamed. "Don't say that, Juudaime! You'll do fine!"

The students began to worry about their survival.

Tsuna-sensei seemed to sense this and quickly tried to amend his earlier statement. "Ah, don't get me wrong! I can get everybody to where we need to go safely! It just won't be…comfortable…"

His voice trailed off uncertainly.

The students eyed his outstretched arm with caution and slowly stepped closer to him.

When all the students were around him, Tsuna-sensei offered a small smile and raised his stick, and spun on his heel.

The students are yelled in surprise as they felt their bodies being pulled into something, then spit out again.

When they landed, they were in front of what looked to the students as an empty parking lot.

However, it was soon obvious to the children that the teachers saw something more.

Tsuna-sensei's face broke out in a grin as he called out to empty space. "Yuuko-san!"

Gokudera-sensei whipped out a pair of glasses and a notebook and started scribbling things down while muttering to himself about what sounded like "UMA."

The students yelped in sudden surprise when a graceful woman with long flowing black hair stepped out of thin air.

She offered a mysterious smile. "Tsuna-kun. Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna-sensei smiled back. "We're here for the package from the Anything Store."

Yuuko nodded. "Of course."

She turned and called into the parking lot. "Watanukiiiiiiiii! Get the package!"

A few minutes later, a black-haired boy with glasses and a big package that was half the size of Tsuna-sensei appeared, his entrance marked with muffled curses and grunts.

The boy, presumably Watanuki, unceremoniously dumped the package into Tsuna-sensei's arms, who staggered as he took on the full weight of the package. "Well, we should go…"

Yuuko tilted her head. "Your leaving already? That's too bad. Doumeki-kun brought along some really good sushi and sake and it's really too much for us to finish. Why don't you stay?"

Tsuna-sensei's mouth began to water. "Really? But…I'd hate to intrude…"

Yuuko waved off his protests. "Think nothing of it."

Tsuna-sensei carefully set the package on the ground and started inching towards the entrance. "Well, if you're sure…"

He quickly disappeared and Watanuki ran after him to try and protect the sushi and Doumeki and Tsuna.

Gokudera-sensei looked up quickly when he sensed that Tsuna-sensei was gone and flew in after him, yelling "JUUDAIMEEE!"

The students were left to be uncomfortably stared at by the mysterious woman, who just smiled, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

_**Leone Familiga:**_

_Teachers: Hibari-sensei, Won-sensei_

As they entered the alley, Hibari-sensei stood off to the side and stared nonchalantly while Won-sensei took out what looked a car key, inserted it into empty space and made an unlocking motion.

A door appeared out of thin air and she made a flourish. "Students first."

They all entered, Hibari-sensei closing the door behind him, and the new students gazed around in awe.

The inside looked like a room with windows lining all four walls.

There were sofas and couches beneath the windows along two of them and along the third were bookcases, two flat screens, and a fridge and freezer.

A small kitchenette was attached as well, and two doors were set in the walls, one leading to the male and female bathrooms, the other leading to a walk-in closet and armory.

Along the fourth wall was a long control panel with a steering wheel.

Behind the wheel were two seats: the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

Balmung, Yuki, and Kaoru immediately flopped onto the couches and made themselves at home.

Won-sensei gestured to the empty seats. "Just relax. We'll be where we need to be soon."

The remaining students hesitantly sat down as Won-sensei slipped behind the wheel and Hibari-sensei settled himself in the seat next to her, where he promptly fell asleep.

Won-sensei started up the engine and pulled into the interdimensional roads smoothly, drove through for a while, then, spotting the exit she needed, pulled through and into another world.

As soon as she did, she crash-landed the boat on top of an unsuspecting pirate crew who had been enjoying tropical drinks a perverted chef had made.

Won-sensei snickered and flipped a switch, which made the machine rise and hover a bit in midair.

She then opened the door and lightly landed on the deck of the ship they had landed on.

As soon as she did, she happily tackled a green-haired swordsman in a hug. "ZORO!"

She herself was then tackled by a blonde chef. "Won-chan!~"

She soon escaped from the hug and went to talk to some of the girls, when the students felt a terrifyingly dark aura behind them.

Balmung sighed, Yuki smiled while sweatdropped, and Kaoru raised an eyebrow as Hibari-sensei launched himself at the two men with his tonfa drawn, a pissed-off expression on his face.

As Hibari-sensei started trying to bash the brains out of the other two, Won-sensei turned and stepped back into the dimension traveller. "I have to go find Shanks and Mihawk, so just stay here. Hibari-sensei will take care of you…Probably."

With that, she closed the door and sped away.

The kids were left to stare at the three men fight for their prides.

A fourth man in a straw hat joined in midway as Balmung led the way to the spectators.

A woman with orange hair introduced herself as Nami and held out drinks. "Have some and sit, this is gonna take a while."

The children were left to silently stare at the enraged men fight.


	7. First Day: The First Half

**The second update! Enjoy~**

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc. BTW, Jimmy, you're in here. Somewhere.

**Review please~**

* * *

It was September 1st, the first day of the new school year.

The dining hall was filled with noisy chatter as students ran around trying to find their friends in order to discuss their schedules and the Heads of Houses called out to their students to pick up their schedules.

The Leone Famiglia walked in together after meeting at the side of the doors leading to the hall, as had become their usual custom.

They stopped first at the Cloud table, where a silent Hibari-sensei handed Kaoru her schedule and, showing a brief moment of emotions, smiled slightly and ruffled her hair (which, inevitably, caused a lot of squealing from the surrounding female population).

Won-sensei's sudden appearance quieted the squeals quickly and she handed Haruhi her schedule with a smile and "good luck" to the Famiglia, a hug to Kaoru, and a glare at the surrounding females who were avoiding her gaze as best as they could.

Mukuro-sensei also swept by and dropped off Muroki's schedule, the students sweatdropping at the tense atmosphere between Hibari-sensei and Mukuro-sensei.

They headed towards the Sky table, and as they passed the Rain table, Meagan-sensei, who was standing guard over a clueless Yamamoto-sensei, passed Yuki her schedule.

As the Famiglia settled down to eat breakfast at the Sky table, Jenny-sensei and dropped by with Dino-sensei to give Balmung his schedule and give him an extra-long hug. "Mungbean dearie, mummy will see you at lunch, 'kay?"

Balmung's eye twitched at his nickname as he awkwardly hugged his mother back. "Yeah, yeah…"

He was rescued by his older brother, Sebastian, who had been trying to inch towards Tsuna-sensei without being seen and tackled by his mother.

Unfortunately for him, Dino-sensei saw him and pointed him out to Jenny-sensei.

Both a harried-looking Harrison-sensei and a kindly-smiling Chiara-sensei found them to hand Ritsu and Maiiko their schedules.

At 7:50, the first bell rang, warning the students of the time.

At 8, the second bell rang, signaling the start of the school year.

* * *

All students in the same year have the same morning schedule, which was why first period saw the 42 first years fidgeting in their seats in a math classroom as they waited for their teacher to come.

At exactly 8, when the bell rang, an Asian man with glasses, short and spiky hair, and a long wooden pointer swept into the classroom with a bunch of posters and binders under his arm.

He set his things on his table, walked over the door, and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it as well.

He walked to the front of the classroom. "I'm Jimmy, you all have to call me Jimmy-sensei. I know this is first period, but that's no excuse to be late. I'm gonna lock the door every day, so whoever's late will be marked as cutting."

He started unrolling his posters. "So…This is Math 1…"

He frowned at the poster he had just unrolled. "Multiplication table. So it was here?"

He flung it to one side, then unrolled some more. "Fractions…Decimals…Trig functions…Geometric theorems…Fibonacci sequence…"

He threw them all over his shoulder, unrolled the last one, and his face lit up. "Pi!"

He dragged over a small stool that had been in the corner of the classroom, opened the bag he had brought, and started hammering the poster to the wall.

The poster itself was black with green lettering, with a giant pi symbol on top and the first 500 values in small print on the bottom.

He stepped down to admire his work, then turned around and slammed his hand on the poster for emphasis. "PI! From now on, this will be your religion! This is what you will worship everyday! It will be your best friend, no, your go-!"

"JIMMY! STOP SPREADING YOUR CULT!"

Jimmy-sensei just kept on talking. "You won't be able to live without it any longer. It'll be y-!"

"_JIMMY!_"

A vein started pulsing on Jimmy-sensei's forehead as he turned around to glare at the CCTV camera that was in the corner of the classroom. "WHAT?"

"STOP FORCING THEM TO JOIN YOUR CULT!"

"Yeah, we don't need more shrines dedicated to pi appearing."

"Shut up, James."

"…I hope one appears in your closet."

Jimmy-sensei crossed his arms. "Pi is a sacred concept. Do you disagree? Huh?"

"Ye-."

"HUH?"

"YE-."

"THOUGHT SO."

"JIMMY!"

There was a slight pause and then Jenny-sensei's voice came on. "Just don't…don't…augggghhh…."

Jimmy-sensei smirked, turned around, and started the lesson. "So, since you guys are first years, I'll be teaching you algebra…"

* * *

Second period for the first years was foreign language class.

Ten minutes into the period, another Asian man with glasses, a pile of handouts, and short, spiky hair came in.

He pushed up his glasses. "I'm James-sensei. So you guys are here to learn a foreign language. So most of you here never learned how to speak English, but you all understand each other, right? I have to teach all you English so that you guys can communicate without the translation spell that's in place on the school."

He started passing out the handouts. "So the first words you guys should learn is which words you SHOULDN'T use. When you get the sheet, write your native language on the top anywhere and the translations for the different words should come out in your language. Got that? Okay, so I'm going lift the translation spell off of the classroom and you guys have to repeat what I say, okay?"

After getting confirmations, he pressed a button that was set in the corner of his desk and proceeded to say the first word. "Fuck."

He looked up and made a gesture as if urging the students to repeat after him, which they did. "Fuck."

He nodded in satisfaction and held up two fingers to signal to the class that he was moving on to the second words. "Bitch."

The class repeated after him. "Bitch."

Suddenly, a cold voice came over the camera speakers. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TEACHING THEM?"

James-sensei raised his eyebrow. "What? I'll teach them whatever the f***… DON'T CENSOR ME, WOMAN!"

The voice, who the students recognized as Jenny-sensei's voice, just hmphed.

James-sensei pressed the button on the desk distractedly. "Study the sheet, be quiet, etc."

He stormed out and a few minutes later, a bleeped out shouting match could be heard over the speakers.

He didn't return for the rest of the period.

* * *

Third period for the first years was science.

The students were in the middle of complaining to each other about how much homework Jimmy-sensei had given them, when, ten minutes into the period, the door that the classroom with the next-door lab room suddenly burst open and a man with white hair, glasses, a white lab coat, and a giant head of a nail sticking out from his head fell flat on his back as his rolling chair tripped on the doorjamb and fell.

He rubbed his head in pain before getting up and wheeling his chair back into the room. "Let's try that again."

Balmung buried his head in his hands and groaned as Kaoru called out to the man. "Stein-sensei."

The man, Stein-sensei, turned around as if noticing them for the first time. "Ah, yes. The new first years."

He walked to the desk in the front of the room. "My name is Stein-sensei. I'll be your biology teacher for the year. We won't really be using this classroom because the majority of what we do will be labs."

He reached beneath the desk and pulled out a cage with a golden eagle in it. "This'll be our first dissection."

Yuki raised her hand. "Sensei, that animal's endangered…."

Stein-sensei nodded gravely. "Yes, which is why I should dissect it while I have the chance, no?"

The students sweatdropped.

Stein-sensei continued on. "So for tomorrow, I want you all to write me a five page lab report on the bodily functions of the golden eagle."

A sudden enraged shout caught their attention and Isabella-sensei's voice came over the CCTV camera in the corner. "STEIN! RETURN MY TEST SUBJECT TO MY LAB NOW!"

Stein-sensei just put the cage back under the desk calmly, then walked back into the lab with his chair, a serious look on his face. "Now, let's try this again."

* * *

Fourth period was literature for the first years.

A few minutes into the period, a short woman with her glasses askew and a pencil stuck in her hair walked in, her arms filled with books.

She dumped them onto her desk with a loud bang. "Hi, I'm Adrianne-sensei, blah, blah, whatever."

She started passing out the books, which turned out to be copies of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. "So I know that a bunch of you already know the history of Professor Potter, but this is in the curriculum which was written by Nancy with contributions by Isabella, Jenny, and Wonyoung, so what the heck."

She started passing out a handout. "This has a character relationship chart on one side and a timeline on the other. It'll help you, but I advise you not to read it if you don't like plot spoilers."

She looked around at the students. "Well, that's it. I want you all to finish this in three days and write me a report on human psychology and provide a logical reason, which textual evidence on why you think Quirell acted the way he did."

The speakers crackled and Won-sensei's voice came over it. "Adrianne, we told you to do the last book in the series, not the first."

Adrianne-sensei frowned. "But then they won't understand it, which means that we have to read the other six books before we read the last one."

Won-sensei was silent. "….So you're going to read all seven books with them in one month?"

Adrianne-sensei had a proud look on her face. "Nope! Two weeks! That way, I'll have enough time at the end of the year for the books _I_ want to do!"

"Adrianne, you wanted to do _H.I.V.E_."

"So? What's so bad about _H.I.V.E_.?"

"Nothing, but it wouldn't challenge them."

"So? You put _TWILIGHT_ on the curriculum."

"Because we need to show them the difference between good literature and bad, which is why we put in on the curriculum right after _Harry Potter_."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT."

Won-sensei sighed tiredly. "Whatever. I'm not gonna argue with you. And we put _Leviathan_ on it, no?"

"But…"

Adrianne-sensei trailed off as she sensed that she not going to get a response. "Tch."

She turned to the class. "Well? Start reading."

She leaned back in her chair with a laptop, headphones on her ears, not caring about her surroundings for the rest of the period.

* * *

Fifth period was history, and the first years seemed to have learned to expect a weird crazy person for a teacher by this point.

They were a bit taken aback, however, when they found out that they didn't have just one teacher for history, but dozens of them.

They all filed into the class in a big chattering mob.

The students stared as a brunette with twinkling blue eyes grinned at them. "YOSH~ Everybody, I'm Mr. America, nice to meet you!"

The blond man next to him with caterpillar eyebrows spoke up. "I'm Professor England."

The blond man with shoulder-length hair and a stubble cleared his throat. "I'm Monsieur France."

The teachers went around introducing themselves.

Mr. America clapped his hands as soon as Mr. Canada tried to introduce himself. "SO…!"

He turned to Professor England. "What are we supposed to teach them again?"

Professor England's eye twitched. "You're supposed to know beforehand, you know."

He turned to the class. "So, we're going to be studying World War I. First you'll hear about Germany and his allies' side, then you'll hear everything from the Allies' point of views. Any questions? No? Okay, then you should all come into class tomorrow with background knowledge on the war."

He seemed to notice something in the air and he suddenly laughed. "Oh, you. I told you, I have class today. Wait for me in my room, okay?"

The students glanced around to see what the professor was talking about, but there was nothing there.

The teachers gave the professor pitiful looks, and when he noticed them, colored visibly. "What?"

Monsieur France sighed dramatically. "Ah, England, I didn't realize that you were so…so…"

"SO WHAT?"

"So…LONELY."

"…What?"

Monsieur France waved his hand. "Well, you know for you to be seeing things-."

A well-aimed punch had him flying into the wall and soon enough, the students were left to huddle into a wall as they watched World War 1495 erupt (as far as the school and technicalities were concerned) with nobody to stop it as all of the teachers were off doing something somewhere.


End file.
